othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hotblooded Badass Topic
Post in this topic and become a hotblooded badass. People who have made the transformation Name: WoIfShirt Weapon: MY FISTS Description: A random passerby guy on the street who happens to be present when an angel-of-the-week appears to confront Dusk Thanatos. However, instead of panicking and running off like all the other civilians usually do, he remembered his Pagan ancestry and screamed "**** YEAH RAPTURE" and tries to help Dusk by punching the aforementioned angel in the face. Dusk takes out the angel and puts up with the guy's "wow you're such a badass" compliments, never getting around to knowing his name, so just calling him by what his shirt: "Wolf shirt guy" or "Wolf Shirt". It later turns out he's one of the students who goes to Anne's school, and shows up in later episodes, idolizing Dusk as the ultimate reaper badass. Name: Dementia Rex Weapon: Axe Description: One of the overseers of Hell, residing within the 272th layer. His duty is to punish those who plead insanity falsely to escape justice. Huge, spiky-plate armored, and hulking, though his right arm is freakishly thin and long compared to the rest of him, and his right hand's fingers are weirdly long and sharp. He carries a monstrous axe, needing only his left hand to swing it. However, his axe has two functions: to either cut stuff apart, or put stuff together. This makes him a particularly difficult foe if he's backing a group. Oh, and he has four eyes. Dusk Thanatos encounters him on his rampage through Hell, and Dementia Rex at first uses Dusk's ****ing insane amount of badass-anger against him, until Dusk learns to control his badassery somewhat and kick his ass. Name: Lionheart Weapon: These hands! A man's back! An impractically long spear! Description: An archangel of impressive ability, who usually lets his pride get in the way of things and doesn't bother to do much fighting himself. However, if anyone dares insult him or anything he remotely likes (like... hot dogs), he flips out. Strong enough to fight with his hands, but when challenged enough he'll draw his ridiculously long spear and make for a jousting fighting style. Doesn't show up until Dusk Thanatos' assault on Heaven, where he really doesn't even pay attention to Dusk (being underwhelmed by his badassery). Later on, upon realizing that Dusk has been holding out against Heaven for so long, he goes down to kick his ass himself and leave an opening for Kandomaru to kill Anne. He manages to be Dusk's hardest opponent yet. For explanation, this is how an archangel's wings are placed: http://jdillon82.deviantart.com/art/unfinished-Lucifer-design-88275184 And they're more energy-based, like this: http://pinkmonkeylove.deviantart.com/art/Double-White-Angel-Wings-58225576 Name: Guyman Weapon: Sword that can't cut anything Description: A demon hanging around in Hell, who lost a battle with an angel many years ago. Since then, to become stronger, he's been training with a blunt sword. The others mocked him, but he kept training and training until he could split the ****ing seas of Hell with sheer willpower alone. Dusk Thanatos meets him in the 434th layer of Hell. Has two pairs of skeletal bat wings (they got torn up in the fight with the angel) and skeletal tail, as well as a row of white spikes on his head like a mohawk. The spikes glow whenever he's concentrating his CUTTING POWAH. Eventually defeated. Name: Pete the Sailor Weapon: Katana Description: A weird old guy who is found to be drifting on the Lake of Fire in Hell on a slab of rock. Apparently, he was the one to create the first katana, and was thus punished for creating something for the sake of war instead of peace. His real name has been lost throughout the ages. Doesn't fight Dusk, just tells him that he's a dumbass for not thinking his plan through. And he's right. Lives in the 665th layer of Hell. Name: Hiei no Zero Weapon: The power... TO MOVE YOU. And a Zankantou. Description: An angel who, oddly enough, possesses the ability to transfer matter. But ONLY matter, not antimatter! So basically he kills people by teleporting them high into the air or underwater or into volcanoes. Also fights with a Zankatou... but it's mainly for show. Has a low rank in Heaven for being too eager to fight, and generally impatient. Helps beat back Dusk's assault on Heaven and later shows up to kill him and Anne. Name: Perfect Engrish Weapon: manly speeches filled with gratuitous english Description: A tourist from an unspecified country who always wears a hat and a camera around his neck. Only shows up during one episode, to give Dusk an inspiring speech on how to not give up so easily on his relationships and to believe in himself. Dusk misunderstands and believes that the tourist is calling him a total badass, which inspires Dusk to go kick ass. With a sigh, the tourist says "I need to get better at Engrish..." before walking away in slow motion into the sunset. He can later be seen in the background of most city scenes. Name: Nytemare Weapon: Dual scimitars Description: A low-class demon in Hell, and one of the first who Dusk takes out. Lives in the 3rd layer of Hell. Fights with dual scimitars, bat wings, black plate armor, a demonic tail, fangs, and horns... but Dusk just screams "SCYTHE FODDER" and cuts him down. Shows up way later with FOUR ARMS (whoa) with FOUR SCIMITARS (whoa) and fights with them all at the same time, having worked out a ton in Hell to become more badass. Eventually shows up with SIX ARMS and SIX SCIMITARS, with NO ARMOR (like a manly badass) with longer, flowing hair (for... no reason... except for BADASSITUDE) and Dusk actually has trouble fighting him that time. Name: Stone Cold Weapon: Who needs weapons? I ****ing use wrestling moves and Piledrive my enemies. Description: Literally, a nameless hardass. Sits at the gate to the 666th layer of Hell and doesn't let anyone through. Called Stone Cold because 1. the 666th layer is icy and cold, and 2. he never moves from his post, and ALWAYS HAS HIS ARMS CROSSED. His voice is also super manly, so much that is causes painful bass vibration that can blow out human eardrums easily. He uses his soundwave powers to his advantage in a fight, causing stalactites of ice to fall down and stalagmites of ice to pop out of the ground (sounds like a cheesy ass boss battle... Dusks mentions that). Also uses wrestling moves, but Dusk evades them all otherwise his limbs would get ripped off. Eventually sees that Dusk is super serious about getting in, so feels nice and lets him in. Never changes his expression, so he looks like this: http://kwerfeldein.deviantart.com/art/Anger-102986132 All the time. Name: Neji Weapon: Gross eyes and long, feminine hair. Oh, and ninja hands. Description: A weird looking angel guy who has really, really long black (like, it trails on the ground and gets caught on stuff) hair tied into a braid, who has eyes that are just the whites and the pupil, no irises. Wears a white robe thingy with belts all over him like a weirdo. He looks pretty harmless, but he possesses the ability to move his hands so fast you can't see them. So basically he can block or catch anything, or steal anything. Sent in to kill Anne once the angels realize a sneak attack would be easier than fighting Dusk head on. Is eventually owned by Dusk's own ninja skills, but not after stealing his scythe like ten times and laughing the entire time. Usually is wearing black gloves, but takes them off (IN SLOW MOTION) when he goes ninja on someone's ass. Name: Angil Weapon: A metal hand guard that connects to a sickle with a hammer on the other side "Hammerscythe" and Air Description: AKA the Valkyrie Queen. An archangel who has earned much respect over the years for being an incredibly fighter but still being merciful towards her enemies. Wears respectable silver armor, unlike most of her shirtless and badass male allies. Specializes in using wind currents to sweep opponents off their feet, push over buildings onto baddies, cause avalanches, and so on. Also wears a silver bladed metal gauntlet that has chain that connects to the bottom of the shaft of a hammerscythe, which is... a hammer on one side and a scythe blade on the other. When Dusk Thanatos is banished after his failed assault on Hell, Angil takes up the job of reaping souls and guiding them to the afterlife for a while before Kandomaru does. Once Dusk returns, Angil disguises herself as a human student to figure out Dusk's weak points, but ends up- you guessed it- falling for his dark bad boy angsty painful past. She snaps out of it a second later, gets pissed off, and conjures her hammersycthe gauntlet outta nowhere to kick his ass then and there, and nearly succeeds before Dusk gets over the shock of having been tricked the entire time. After kicking her ass, Dusk later says he really liked her hugs. Name: Mackrophage Weapon: 4x gun and sword Description: An average looking high-class demon who fights with... four guns, and four swords. Yeah. The catch? The guns shoot swords, and the swords themselves are guns. In other words, this creates a paradox of an infinite amount of sword-spawning swords being shot at an opponent. Encountered in the 224th layer of Hell, Dusk has to use high level quantum physics to defeat him. Name: Mel O'Largee Weapon: bubble wrap Description: The guy who runs the convenience store near Anne's house. Dusk always asks if he has any bubble wrap for him to play with. And... he does. Dusk then struggles to make sure the angels don't find out how much he ****ing loves bubble wrap. Name: The Logicblade Weapon: Sword of probability which divides infinity into zero Description: An ancient, sentient artifact supposedly discovered beneath Stonehenge. Apparently, it can divide by zero, making it able to warp reality as much as the user can control. Dusk learns of this from Pete the Sailor and wishes to use it against the angels, but they find out and go to get it before him. It turns out that the Logicblade is already in someone's possession. It turns out that Anne's uncle, an archaeologist, had it the entire time. Dusk facepalms. Anne bursts out laughing. Name: Barx the Damned Eagle Weapon: Soul-draining-soul-eating living set of golf clubs Description: A creepy looking demon living in the 374th layer of Hell. Has a pair of black eagle wings, the right one looking kind of torn up and bloody. He trails black feathers wherever he goes. He might not look too badass, but he can shoot strings from his fingers that allow him to possess just about anything, just like a puppetmaster! So, he goes around possessing other demons, cars, mailboxes, golf clubs, random pedestrians... you name it, while making them demonified and badass-looking. Eventually tries to possess Dusk, who almost falls on his own scythe before hearing Anne's voice and becoming.... hot blooded. Name: Prophet Blade Weapon: A butterfly knife, pistol, muay thai, and a badass stare of condescension Description: One of the students at Anne's school, who works part time as a bounty hunter. Everyone jokingly says, "Are you a bounty hunter or something?" http://miquu.deviantart.com/art/Anger-96496553 "... Okay, sorry. Geez..." Packs a yellow and purple shiny butterfly knife with "noobhunter" carved into the blade, a Makarov with a scope on top of it, and also happens to be a grandmaster of Muy Thai. Despite that his school has super strict uniform enforcement, he's always wearing a white tank top with a skull on it, cargo shorts, and combat boots with star-spurs. SPURS. Also always wears blue-lensed goggles up on his forehead, but never seems to actually wear them. Shows up later in the show to save Anne from local thugs, and then attempts to own Dusk, who instead owns him, but they team up for a little while to fight off an attacking angel and become grudging friends. Name: Lightseeker Weapon: A Torchlight Description: A weird dude in Hell who hands Dusk a torch when it gets kinda dark. Can be seen eating popcorn and watching Dusk fight during the Hell rampage and the Heaven assault. Name: Serpit Weapon: A single metal gauntlet Description: A low-class demon with reptilian slits for eyes and a forked tongue, and fangs. Packs a metal gauntlet made of black Hellmetal, but Dusk Thanatos cuts him down on the 2nd layer of Hell screaming "MORE CANNON FODDER!" Serpit reappears later, however, and his gauntlet is like WAY BIGGER. As in, bigger than his head. And it punches stuff at a distance. Like, the FORCE of the punch puts holes in stuff. His gauntlet gets bigger and bigger as they fight the second time, only for it to eventually crush him. Name:Typholosiololonius Weapon: A HUGEASS scythe Description: Cannon fodder. Difference? His scythe is so big it takes up its own layer of Hell: 401. However, he's stuck in the ground from the weight. Scythe-turret, hahaha. His right eye is made of gold, and has AU carved into it. Name: Scaramouche Weapon: A Laser Description: A pretty normal looking angel... that is, you notice that his wings are completely translucent and shiny. WHOA. He can concentrate sunlight through his wings to power up a laser blast that blows through just about anything. BUT if he doesn't have the time, he can pop off his wings and use them as superheated crystal scythe-swords. Due to the nature of his wings, he can't fly too well, only glide, and has to jump everywhere and run up walls like a badass. His bankai however allows him to shorten the fall by 3/4. This makes him vulnerable to quantum physical attacks, for if someone were to warp math reality he could get sucked in space and a black hole and go back in time to where the sun wasn't made yet so his laser would be useless. Name: Belall the Fallen Weapon: Staff Description: A really important looking demon guy. Why is he important? Because he holds up the 487th layer of Hell, all by himself, using his bigass staff. If he pulls his staff from the ceiling to fight, the ceiling will slowly lower, like in an Indiana Jones movie. An ingenious trap, but... it ****s him over too. Especially because of the super shard stalactites on the ceiling. Dusk owns him and goes to the next layer. Name: Jason Weapon: Nerf gun Description: Anne's annoying younger sibling. AKA annoying brat brother. Dusk really, really hates him. Jason is always shooting at Dusk with a nerf gun, causing Dusk to almost flip out and RARARA ETERNAL PURGATORY his punk ass. Name: Solo Blade Weapon: Description: The living sentience of every edge ever sharpened. Exists in the depths of Hell (the 664th layer, anyway) as an actual, physical demon, but when he shows up later in the show he merely assists the angels by making their weapons sharper and able to cut through space and time. Has a sort of respect for Dusk's hardcore determination, and later on joins him for a short time when he's outmatched by angels. In Hell, he has the appearance of a thin guy with an eye missing and really sharp teeth, as well as spiky hair, claws, ears, feet... he's sharp in every way imaginable. Name: BW Weapon: Whatever the **** is closest to him Description: One of the students going to Anne's school. Doesn't look that threatening, until one notices that he's somehow able to use anything in his general area as a deadly weapon, having lived in a secluded mountain shrine as a monk in Kyoto for the first thirteen years of his life. Wears glasses that glow creepily whenever he's about to use something as a weapon. Really likes bagels, hence being called BW. His last name is Washishimoto. So, Washishimoto no Bagel. Name: Negi Weapon: Magic Staff and Sword Hybrid, and martial arts...and two guns Description: A middle-class demon residing in the 364th layer of Hell, who fights with a naginata that can extend to whatever length he wants at any time. He doesn't seem like that big of a deal until he gets pissed and pulls out his guns... which happen to be rage-powered guided missile launching miniguns, that fire off like hundreds of missiles a second and cause the camera to zoom back to watch them all fly into the sky before they come back down on his enemies. Also, when he's REALLY pissed, his own body opens up and fires its own missiles! From his chest, shoulders, stomach, you name it. He's basically the mega missile spammer. Has a single horn protruding from his forehead. Missiles look like this, but with eyes and teeth painted on the tip: http://korborak.deviantart.com/art/HSAM-type-3-missile-24341195 Miniguns look like this (without the extra crap, they're rage-powered): http://alphonsecapone.deviantart.com/art/Minigun-ish-74635234 Name: Zenning Weapon : Gauntlets Description: Another demon. These guys just keep coming, huh? But this one fights with gauntlets. Wow. Boring. Difference? These gauntlets have their own force of gravity. Basically Zennig can do all sorts of insane acrobatics and hand-to-hand fighting without worrying about the laws of physics because his gauntlets pretty much counter them. This makes him vulnerable to quantum physics attacks however. After getting his ass kicked by Dusk, Zenning punches a hole in reality, sucking Dusk into the past, forcing him to fight two Zennings. This eventually happens until Dusk takes out 13 Zennings, gets bored, and DOESN'T get sucked into the black hole. Moral of the story, you can always fight fate! Name: Blake Weapon: Necromancy spells and a pistol. Description: A respected student at Anne's school and president of the student council. What a nice guy, nothing could be wrong with him, right? ... Well, he's a necromancer. Normally this wouldn't be so much of a problem, but recently everything he summons keeps getting out of his control and trying to hunt down Dusk and Anne. Keeps a blessed six-shooter around just in case those summonings get really bad. Eventually tries to kill Dusk with an army of zombies, ghouls, wraiths and banshees, hoping to absorb Dusk's awesome reaper powers, but... yeah, you guessed it! Dusk kicks his ass, but lets him live because Anne says so. Does fist-pumps... a lot. Like, whenever he summons something? Fist pump. And his eyes glow crazy green whenever he's summoning, too. And he summons by chanting Latin ominously. Name: Sploosh Weapon: Hydrokinesis and peaches Description: A totally lame looking demon who hangs out in the Lake of Fire in Hell. Problem? ... He IS the Lake of Fire, just alive and aggressive, sending tidal waves of magma at people he doesn't like. Luckily, he can be calmed with peaches. Where you'll find peaches in Hell? Who knows. Name: Fang Weapon: Every and any firearm/explosive imaginable. Description: A pretty normal looking angel. But wait, he always has his wings wrapped around himself, like he's hiding something... that's because he's hiding a portal of antimatter, in which every single firearm ever made has been stored over the years. Because of this, he can't fly, but instead uses flamethrowers to fly around through the air. Oh, and obviously has infinite ammo. Can only take out so many weapons at once though or he'll overload the antimatter and implode-explode violently. Right before he owns someone, he dramatically puts on sunglasses and says something like "... You look kinda hungry. How about a taste of BUUUUULLEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTT HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" Before a lense flare hits his sunglasses blindingly and he pulls two automatic sniper rifles out of his antimatter portal. Eventually owned by Dusk. Name: Hulkkis Weapon: Scythe that can transform to a Crossbow Description: A low-level demon hanging around when Dusk crashes Hell's party. Only has time to fire off a few crossbow shots, turn his crossbow into a scythe and make a few slashes before getting horribly owned. Comes back later with more... powerful... ammo. However, is horribly owned again. Eventually stays out of direct fighting and just shoots at a distance as other angels/demons are fighting Dusk. His crossbow: http://jonik9i.deviantart.com/art/The-crossbow-97628285 His ammo later on: http://psbox362.deviantart.com/art/Chainsaw-Crossbow-109805889 Name: EVOLUTION 117 Weapon: Revolver & Hidden Blade (Assassins Creed Style) Description: A special agent sent to investigate paranormal activity in Tokyo by the Japanese government. To better watch things happen, he enrolls into the local prestigious school. Shenanigans ensue. For defense, he has a katana-like hidden blade (but all of his fingers), but is missing his right eyebrow as payment for it. Also carries a 12 inch barreled .500 revolver all the time. Somewhat suspicious because he's always wearing sunglasses, even at night and when he sleeps and takes showers. Is constantly getting texted by the Minister of Japan, asking him if he's found anything paranormal yet. Name: Zesan Weapon: His fists Description: A random street thug who tries to harass Anne, only to get owned by Dusk. Turns out to be the son of her school's principal and a master of sumo wrestling. Dusk bursts out laughing. Name: Teh Tehrebble Tehmpest Weapon: Spears/lances and katanas. Description: A sort of weird angel who can't pronounce 'the'. Armed with katanas and spears, he mainly attacks by spinning around enough to cause whirlwinds and send his enemies flying into space. First shows up at Dusk's assault on Heaven. One of the not-as-tough angels. Name: Yumeko Weapon: MELTING TIME AND SPACE Description: A sentient being technically made out of antimatter, that can only be explained in quantum mechanical terms. He... she... it... exists between each layer of Hell. Yes, at the same time. Yumeko is basically an all-present force of evil, everywhere. It turns out Yumeko is an overseer of Hell, who punishes stalkers. Doesn't directly fight Dusk, just lets everyone know where he is. Name: The Adder Weapon: Wolf Shirt and Zesan's fists. Description: A chessmaster mastermind who... is part of the school's chess club. However, his manipulative skills are so awesome that he gets the humans Zesan and Wolf Shirt to turn on Dusk for an episode... despite that Wolf Shirt and Dusk had been best buddies for a while. Is eventually slapped by Anne for trying to smooth talk her. Name: Mecasonic Weapon: staring at my enemy Description: A massive cannon sitting directly behind Heaven's pearly gates. If he looks at you, you get a face full of missile Name: BeatGG Weapon: Tonfas Description: A demon who sits around the first layers of Hell, and battles Dusk on his way down. However, instead of just getting killed like everyone else, BeatGG actually follows Dusk through Hell, leveling up his badassitude as he goes. Fights with tonfas that get bigger and badder as he goes deeper into Hell. They eventually burst into flame and shoot lasers. Name: J2 Weapon: Book Description: The school librarian. Hits noisy people with heavy books. Name: Norenia Weapon: Kite Shield + Longsword Description: One of the very few angels with common sense. Why? He actually has a shield. A kite shield to be exact, and a longsword. An angel of high standing (not an archangel) who commands the other angels around during Dusk's assault on Heaven. Is later seen sitting around Heaven drinking ambrosia and being kinda drunk. Well, he's a good commander, at least... Name: Sigmasonic Weapon: Can summon lances out of body, which can be covered with "erasure energy", and an energy cannon that fires erasure energy Description: A relatively powerful angel who can summon an infinite amount of lances from himself by creating a field of Dirac particles around himself. These Dirac particles can also be used to damage matter-based things, like... you know, people. The Dirac damages Sigmasonic as well however, so he's forced to regenerate his wings whenever he summons lances or holds up the Dirac field. First fights with Dusk during his assault on Heaven, and later shows up again as Sigmasonic X, after being promoted to almost-archangel status (having two pairs of wings instead of one). Lances look like this, but gold and silver: http://doompastry.deviantart.com/art/Gungnir-19879338 Name: Awesome Greatman the Sweetlord of Jesustown: Weapon: A 12 Caliber reverse-pump action shotgun crafted by Faeries from concentrated semen, solidified over millions of years. The ammo? African Killer Bees. Description: A funky dude from a hallucination of Dusk's after inhaling the fumes from too much bubble wrap. He is the physical manifestation of all of Dusk's worst inner feelings, like his repressed sexuality and resentment towards the afterlife. He wears star-shaped glasses, has a huge flaming green and purple afro, and a handlebar mustache that moves around like it's alive... because it is alive. He fights with a seven-barreled shotgun that bursts out of his chest in a spray of banana yogurt that shoots flaming African Killer Bees. Eventually the bubble wrap wears off and Awesome Greatman melts into a puddle of raspberry pudding. Dusk wakes up, sweating and terrified, and never snorts bubble wrap again. BUT IT WASN'T A DREAM THE AWESOME GREATMAN WAS ASLEEP RIGHT NEXT TO HIM OH MY GOD Dusk wakes up again, sweating even harder. Name: Mojo Jojo Skills: Manipulation, Kung-fu, gun experiences Weapon: Hi-tech weapons, superior Intelligence Description A japanese genius chimpanze with a helmet which hides a gigantic brain which popped out because he was too intelligent to keep it inside of his head. He is on to revenge on several things, the humans in general for discriminating him for being an ape, Professor Utonium and The Powerpuff Girls because he gave them the fatherly love that he never got. Category:Topics